dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Legendary armor
Legendary items page I think the pages of the legendary items (legendary armor, weapons etc.) should be background pages and not gameplay pages. A player trying to improve its equipment will go to a specific page corresponding to this research, for example, if looking for a massive armor, it will go on Massive armor and not in Legendary Items, which clearly sounds like a page of information on the background of the various unique and powerful items of Thedas, no matter what the game where it appears. Dragon Age is not just a game, Dragon Age is also a world worthy of background pages for those who are minimum interested. I think doing the same for the other legendary items would not be superfluous. For me an legendary items is a legendary unique items (Shadow of the Empire is not a legendary items because although it's unique in-game, several versions were created) and powerful (minimum tiers 6, since the items below are generally quite low). Several other Wiki have bothered to create background pages, such as The Vault the Fallout Wiki, and would be a valuable asset and a good improvement to the Dragon Age Wiki. What do you think? Itachou [~talk~] 11:23, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :There's a clear line between facts and opinions. Where you would say that Shadow of the Empire is not legendary, someone else might consider it legendary. That someone added it to the original Legendary Items list. So, based on my experience with that article, this is a subjective topic. Some would argue that legendary comprises of items that are of extraordinary powers. Others, like you, would suggest that legendary items are unique items - one of a kind. :Since the game does not define an item as "legendary", it falls to the editor to define what legendary is. I am not against an editor using his or her discretion when creating a list. However, that list should not be passed off as lore or an official list unless the game categorizes it as such. In my opinion, the only way to do that is to mark an article as a "guide" that implies an opinion. :So back to the subject of this page - having Legendary armor is akin to having an armor and weapon page for Legendary Items. That page is already fully fleshed out, so this page is a duplicate of one that already exist. -- 22:15, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ::I agree with Tierrie, the concept of "legendary" is all a matter of perspective. From mine however, I'd say that an item doesn't become legendary because it's strong, it becomes legendary because of its history. The items with their own Codex entries for instance. Several of those items are pretty weak and useless, depending on when you get them in the game of course, however they have a history, a legend, attached to them. Whereas many of the other weapons and armor may be strong, but nothing noteworthy has really been done with them yet. (talk) 23:26, February 21, 2011 (UTC)DoriSai :::It doesn't appear there is any objection to the deletion of this page (other than the original author). As such, the page is getting deleted. --'D.' (talk · ) 03:35, March 26, 2011 (UTC)